mass_erect_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Biotic Charge
Biotic Charge Charge against a target in the blink of an eye, leaving only a faint trail of mass effect field behind Effect: '''The character uses biotics to charge across the battlefield to a target within range. This creates a devastating collision that deals damage and sends the target flying. The character can charge through solid objects en route to the target. A save negates knockback effects. Larger enemies are sent prone instead on failed save. Shielded / Plated enemies cannot be knocked back but can still be sent prone on a failed save. Using biotic charge increases a portion of the caster's shield. '''Requirements: Biotics: 4. Class: Vanguard, Krogan Battlemaster, Asari Huntress. Each rank increases skill requirements by +2. Activation: 1 action Target: One target within range Duration: Instant Notes: If character has Nova biotic power, the power can immediately be used after biotic charge. Doing so requires a free action to use nova. The biotic cooldown applies is the one applied through biotic charge. Nova is applied after shield is recharge from biotic charge and can use the shield restored for its attack. Biotic point cost still applies. If Rank 4 Power Recharge is chosen on nova, biotic charge's cooldown is also reduced (minimum no cooldown triggered). If character has Barrier, the character can choose to activate it at the same time as biotic charge. Activating barrier is considered a free action when done this way. Barrier biotic point cost is doubled. Biotic Cooldown: 2 turns Biotic Point Cost: 2 to activate Save: To avoid knockback: DC 10 + 1/2 Biotic Rank + Charisma Mod Rank 1 * Range: 60 feet * Damage dealt: 2d6 * Knocback distance: 10 feet * Shield amount restored: 3 x Wisdom Modifier Rank 2 * Damage increased to 3d6 * Cooldown reduced to 1 turn * Shield amount restored increased to 5 x Wisdom Modifier Rank 3 * Range increased to 70 feet * Damage increased to 4d6 * Knockback distance increased to 15 feet * Shield amount restored increased to 7 x Wisdom Modifier * Increase activation cost by 1 Biotic Point Rank 4 Choose one of the following effects to add to the effects of Aegis Shield: Radius * Biotic charge can effect 2 targets, as long as the second target is within 10 feet of the original. Improved Charge * Increase knockback distance by 5 feet * Increase damage by 1d6 Rank 5 Choose one of the following effects to add to the effects of Aegis Shield: Empowered Offense * Until the end of your next turn, the caster's shots are imbued with biotic energy dealing +1 damage per shot. Melee attacks deal an extra 1d6 * Increase activation cost by 1 Biotic Point Greater Charge * Increase knockback distance by 5 feet * Increase damage by 1d6 * Increase activation cost by 1 Biotic Point Rank 6 Choose one of the following effects to add to the effects of Aegis Shield: Quick Recharge * After using biotic charge but before using any other secondary effects such as Nova or Barrier, roll a 1d4. On a 4, you gain the following benefits # The biotic point cost for biotic charge is refunded # The biotic cooldown is not triggered # Can use biotic charge once again as a free action. This effect can happen multiple times. * Increase activation cost by 2 Biotic Points Increased Shields * Shield amount restored increased to 10 x Wisdom Modifier * The biotic point cost of activating barrier after a biotic charge is now normal (instead of double) * Increase activation cost by 1 Biotic Point